


A happy life.

by AngelicaR2



Series: The Black Fairy's Curse AU [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Dark Character, Darkness, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sequel, Violence, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sequel to Loose all morality. “Black Fairy's Curse AU”] Magic is not infallible, it's far from it, not even the one of a curse. Some people remember, and then, they forget. And remember again, in an unending cycle. Maybe that is this, the Hell. Neal/Henry & Dorothy/Ruby & Fiona/many people. Three-shot.





	1. Part 1 : We are all asleep.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une vie heureuse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318615) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> Take place between Loose all morality and She would have wanted to scream (which will have a sequel too). Mention of incest, again (more or less), despair, manipulation, sex, all the themes presents in this series of texts, so if you don't like these one, don't read this. Mention of non-con too… and masochism, and a lemon, more or less graphic. (Yes, this fanfiction is glaucous too, you're warned.) Neal/Henry. Blue/Fiona. Tink/Blue. Dorothy/Ruby.

 

Very slowly, in Storybrooke, things were changing.

 

Or, no, it was the contrary, they weren't changing at all.

 

In fact, no, it was not entirely true.

 

Storybrooke' inhabitants may ignored it, but since a little time, their only hope to be free just disappeared.

 

Henry Mills gave up ; without any regret, as he finally understood how futile this fight was, and he chose with pleasure the easiest choice, after pain and despair broke him.

 

He didn't believe any more, his faith and his belief were dead, and he didn't care.

 

He was happy.

 

And it was not important for him that the other weren't.

 

Fiona was half-satisfied by what was happening. Yes, Henry gave up, gave in, to her and to his father, and that, it had been fantastic. And the fact is that she really liked it.

 

A  new heat  set alight her lower abdomen, as she thought again about this experience. Magic could really do fantastic things, and to see Henry's face under her, twisted by the pleasure, not even realizing what he was doing, had been almost enough to allow her to reach orgasm.

 

The thing is that, before going to Storybrooke, Fiona hadn't really have many sexual experiences, except with Malcolm, in fact. Living with children who all feared her, she stayed with her frustration all this time.

 

Once she undid herself genetically from Henry, she found herself being very interested by him, now that he was an adult, and not only in order to make him fall.

 

In fact, when Henry evoked Oedipus' story, a deep excitation woke up in her, and she did this strange proposal to him that he refused.

 

Too bad.

 

He wasn't ready at that time.

 

In fact, Fiona was really happy, because of the last events : but she was feeling that something was wrong. To change other elements took a lot of magic from her, too much, and she was feeling that things were escaping from her.

 

There was like holes in her curse, and some people would soon remember who they were, and then, horror would take them.

 

And strangely, Fiona wanted to see it.

 

By sadism and pleasure, as she knew that they would be powerless, and that it wouldn't last.

 

The Black Fairy desperately wanted to have fun, and her body was screaming to her to use _her_ inhabitants, _her_ subjects, in order to do this.

 

She made a moan of anticipation.

 

Frustration was still there, and to see these cursed people tear each other to pieces would be a true delight.

 

B ut, before it happened, she decided to go to see her best enemy, Blue, who  was  still  l ocked up since eleven years, a thing that helped her to release this frustration when she wanted to.

 

S he smiled.

 

Destroy and ruin Blue's life had been one of the best things she ever did since the beginning of her curse.

 

Oh, this and lead to death Emma Swan, torture Henry and make him fall.

 

That was quite good too.

 

_§§§§_

 

When Neal Cassidy woke up one morning, he felt a frozen shiver go all over his body, feeling that something was wrong. Something was not normal, he didn't know what, but there was something strange in this situation.

 

He  didn't succeed immediately to understand what it was, his body was still  clouded by the sleep, and he was feeling good, too good, in fact. For a time, his body tried to fight his spirit, and its try to make him sleep again failed.

 

N eal understood that he was in a bed, and his brain tried to make him hold onto a rational thought, a thing which was pretty difficult. He remembered that he died, he remembered his father's tears, and Emma'. He remembered his regrets, the fact that he was reconciled with Hook.

 

H e remembered that he went in the Olympus, and…  _oh_ .  _What the hell…_ His body won the fight for a time, and his eyes  closed, as a soft and incongruous heat was invading him, against which he didn't fight, letting himself  give up this.

 

The curse was taking control on him again, and as he felt Henry's body against his, he stick himself more to him, a smile on his lips.

 

L ooking at her mirror, the Black Fairy had a smile, as she saw it, as magic warned her of the places where the curse was weaker, for a time.

 

Alm ost disappointed that  it didn't go further, and as she made her mirror look normal again, she continued what she began  before .  Her hand passed almost softly along the body of the former Blue Fairy, naked, who shivered (from fear or pleasure ?) and who was looking at her with greedy eyes.

 

“So, the mayor purred, where were we ?” She said, before she took her off in a passionate kiss, as this one was entirely submitted to her desire, not even thinking about questioning it.

 

Fiona moaned. Oh, how much she loved magic !

 

And she so wanted the fairy to wake up !

 

_§§§§_

 

Completely satisfied, the fairy left in order to walk into the town, as the other fairy stayed in her cellar, lying on her bed.

 

She was there, locked up, with no desire to go out, knowing that she was a criminal, someone monstrous. She deserved her fate, Blue knew it, and she was telling herself that she was lucky that the mayor was so kind and soft with her.

 

She didn't how much her spirit was manipulated by magic, and she almost enjoyed it, thinking she was at her place, loving it.

 

Blue was now on her bed, naked and covered with fluids, and with hickeys, also, still feeling excited, wanting more, always more. Wanting just one thing, that the mayor came back to her, and hurt her, and it would make her feel good, so, so good.

 

After, she was supposed to be punished for her crimes, and the mayor's punished were so delightful. Something had been damaged in her spirit, being transformed in a sort of masochism, and she found herself being good that way.

 

She didn't see how much she could be seen as pathetic.

 

Fiona needed time before she did this, as she passed the first years to torture the fairy, thinking that she was responsible for her fate, and her misery. It had been enough, for a time, and to see fear and terror in her enemy's eyes had been really joyous, almost as good as making love with her.

 

Something changed, one day, as she was torturing her with pleasure, without magic, doing this by herself, never stopping to try to hurt and butcher the body of the sublime fairy.

 

Her nails cut the flesh with joy, under Blue's cries, which also tore the prisoner's clothes apart, which were already in shreds. This last one was then entirely naked, and, modestly, she tried to cover herself.

 

Maybe that she understood something as she saw her torturer's look change.

 

The fairy's frustration exploded, and, not even understanding what she was doing, she threw herself on the blue fairy, and stole her a kiss, to which Blue tried to escape. Fiona didn't understand why she was doing this, but, as she saw the other woman struggle to free herself, she continued, feeling a great excitement growing in her.

 

She would have Blue, no matter what she would have to do for that.

 

Fiona raped her, of course, because she was a monster with no moral, and she liked that, to see her enemy twist with pain under her, with no possibility to escape.

 

Instead of calming herself, she slid Blue's hand between her tights, without letting the other woman accept this, and she forced her to make a movement of back and forth, twisted with pleasure, while the other one was crying with pain.

 

It could have been enough for her, but she was feeling that Blue's punishment wouldn't be enough, she had to suffer, to be humiliated, to become nothing, but without realizing it. She wanted her to be hers, to obey to her without thinking about it, to become her slave, and it had to be her own decision.

 

That she would sell herself, give herself to her.

 

That she does as Henry, in fact.

 

That she looses all morality.

 

Walking, she remembered the first time that she initiated this toxic and poisoned relationships, years (in a way) before.

 

**Flash-back, three years before Henry gave up :**

 

Mother Superior Blue was in a bad situation. Fear was taking control in her, she was completely desperate and lost, and she knew it even before the mayor entered in the room.

 

Immediately, the former nun (how could she consider herself as being one of them, after what she did !) tensed up, and looked down. The mayor, still impeccably dressed, as always, entered then, and sat down in front of her, with an air of sympathy on the face.

 

They weren't at the post, but in the home office, as the mayor preferred this, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and Blue just felt embarrassed by this attention.

 

Her spirit was very blurred, she didn't really remember what she did, but she knew that it was wrong, she knew that she deserved to be punished for this. This idea, the fact that she was a culprit, and that she had to be chastised for what she did was obsessing her at that moment.

 

Fiona sighed slightly.

 

“Oh Blue, Blue… she did with sadness. What have you done ?

 

Blue stayed silent, lost and disorientated ; if Fiona herself didn't know it, how could she tell it ?

 

The nun's look came on her, stayed on her, completely petrified, as she was trying to call for help, trying to hold on her.

 

She was drowning, it was easily to see it, and she was able to breathe more easily just when Fiona' hand took hers, and she shivered. The mayor smiled to her, almost with tenderness, caressing her hand in a soft way.

 

“Everything will be alright Blue, okay ?”

 

Internally she was jubilating.

 

And Blue believed her.

 

_§§§§_

 

She asked for being locked up, whereas the mayor was against it. Blue refused to stay free, because she didn't deserve it, she did something wrong.

 

She couldn't be free, never.

 

The truth was that she didn't want to go out.

 

The fairy didn't know what was happening to her, her spirit was more and more twisted, and she was feeling that she _must_ be locked up, with no hope to leave.

 

With no desire to go.

 

Being at the mercy of the mayor.

 

It was how things should be.

 

Yes, she persuaded herself more and more.

 

The mayor would be her guardian, the one who would stop her from doing evil things again, and she trusted her so much that she could have given her everything. Even her freedom.

 

A  liberty that wasn't hers any more, that she didn't deserve.

 

Why, she didn't know.

 

But she knew that it was true.

 

As days passed, the mayor came more and more to see her, trying to comfort her, to give her news.

 

A strange sentiment of relief took her when she understood that she would stay there forever, with only the presence of the mayor with her, during little times.

 

It was good.

 

It was the best thing that could be done.

 

The mayor was there for her, treating her normally, as if she wasn't a criminal, as if she didn't need to be punished.

 

As if they were friends.

 

As if all of this was normal.

 

As the mayor came more often, the fairy began to notice some details : the beauty of her hairs, the magnificent of her outfits, or even other insignificant things, as her perfume.

 

She should have asked herself why they let the mayor with a criminal like her, but she thought that it was done to help her.

 

Because yes, the former nun desperately needed her, needed her presence.

 

Blue was slowly but completely becoming dependant to Fiona, as magic was working well on her, blurring her perceptions, without her noticing it. She felt herself more and more attracted to her, desiring her as she never desired anyone before her.

 

Ready to do everything, even accept all the things that the Black Fairy would ask her to do.

 

The other one knew it, and was taking advantage of her weakness. It was so amusing to see this fairy, who used to be so proud, so arrogant and sure of herself, to be lost because of her love, and trembling with desire for her.

 

And the thing is that, she must admit that the situation excited her too.

 

Fiona was the one who initiated the first contact, by “accident”, her hand was on one of the fairy's shoulders, and it made her shiver. Smiling, seeing how much her prey and victim was conditioned, without waiting, she slapped her.

 

For nothing, just like that, by pure sadism and pleasure, to make her pay what she did to her.

 

The other one received the slap without moving, but her eyes began to shine, and her body trembled then.

 

Humiliated, and humble, she looked down, waiting for the next hit, trying to hide her excitation. Finally, she was receiving what she deserved, and her spirit twisted by Fiona' manipulations was asking for more.

 

Fiona was thrilled, feeling all this power on the one who banished her in the past, taking finally her revenge, in a delightful way. She detached the prisoner's hairs, that were still perfectly coiffed, and couldn't stop herself from pulling them a little, again so she would make her suffer, taking from her a moan both full of pain and excitement.

 

“Tell me, deary, Fiona said, trying to talk and contain her excitation on the same time, what if we continued that way ?”

 

It was more an order than a question, and the fairy nodded.

 

When she finally felt the mayor's lips on her own, Blue made a moan, as Fiona' sharp nails were running along her back, scratching her until she bled.

 

Not being able to contain herself any more, Fiona finally flattened her on the bed, dominating her entirely, with a perverse smile on her lips. Without waiting, she destroyed the fairy's clothes, who said nothing about it, as she felt the fairy's tongue against hers, and that she was loosing herself more and more, under the effect of Fiona' seduction and magic.

 

Her spirit and her desire to fight were sucked by this, and if she ever wanted to fight, she stopped at that precise moment, as Fiona kissed, licked, or bite her body, hurting her, as much as she could, which made the prisoner's excitation even greater.

 

There, she understood that it was precisely what she wanted, and this, since the beginning of this story, since she committed her crime, and that she did this so the mayor would remark her.

 

Yes, her cursed brain was telling her, it was the reason why she was there, to be in Fiona' arms, so she would torture her in a delicious way, her who didn't deserve it.

 

She didn't see how much her fate what horrible, the only thing she was feeling, was the pleasure that Fiona was giving to her.

 

When Fiona' soft and hot hand lost itself in her tights, she completely stopped to fight, as the curse was doing its effects on her and as pleasure was invading her.

 

During that, Fiona was smiled, having fun seeing her loose herself in pleasure, seeing the dilated eyes of the fairy, her hairs in disorder, as she was imploring her with her look.

 

It was perfect.

 

All of this was absolutely perfect.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blue was moaning, until she couldn't breathe, she was waiting for the release, that was finally given by Fiona. Her body twisted under spasms of pleasure, and she fell, lost and vanquished.

 

The other fairy was still caressing her, playing with her body, that was used to her, wanting more caresses, more and more, not being able to stay away from her.

 

Being hers.

 

After it stopped, Blue looked at the still non naked body of the mayor with a look full of greed. This last one took of her clothes in a gesture, and Blue, still enthralled, didn't realize that she used magic.

 

The air full of ecstasy of the blue fairy thrilled her, her air of adoration was wonderful to see, and Fiona felt a strong excitation invade her. The former nun was still one fire, and this blaze could be stopped just thanks to the Black Fairy.

 

Fiona told herself that she would love it, to have the control on a person in a so entire and complete way, with no discussion from the other person. What a sweet revenge it was !

 

Standing, proud and haughty, Fiona had a grin that Blue didn't see.

 

“Well ? She said. What are waiting for ?”

 

Blue immediately understood what her guardian was asking her, and she knew that she should do it immediately. She stand up and went out of the bed, still unsteady, and walked in her direction.

 

Fiona' smile became larger, as she saw the puppet that the powerful Reul Gorn became between her fingers.

 

But she couldn't resist to the desire to give her a last order.

 

“Go, she said with authority to the fairy. On your knees !”

 

Her victim obeyed without saying anything, even when the mayor put her head between her tights, doing this with pleasure.

 

After all, she needed too to calm the fire between her tights…

 

**End of the Flash-back.**

 

This night had been delicious, and since that moment, Blue obeyed to the Black Fairy and to her orders with pleasure, knowing that she was culprit, and that she deserved nothing more, and that the mayor was good enough with her.

 

It was the reason why Fiona really wanted her enemy to wake up.

 

Just to see her realize in which horror she was, and threw herself in.

 

So she would be destroyed by this thought, and this, forever.

 

Or… maybe that she would like that ?

 

To be continued…

 


	2. Part 2 : But now we are all awake and we are screaming.

She understood it immediately, at the moment where it happened, and a smile took place on her lips. Fiona smiled a lot in this moment, because her plans really worked well.

 

The fairy was happy.

 

Yes, it could be said that way, Fiona, the Black Fairy, the one who lived alone in exile for like three hundred a year, was finally happy.

 

She won, was completely victorious and with no enemies.

 

She was with her son, her son she loved so much and that she sincerely didn't want to break. He was the only one in town that she wouldn't make suffer, the only one who had a happy ending. It was for this reason that she would spare Belle and Gideon, who made no troubles to her.

 

But, about Neal, it was completely different, this one was going to wake up, and she really wanted to see this, to see his reaction, and his horror, or, on the contrary, to see him happy of the situation.

 

Fiona wanted to see Henry being the one who forgot, and Neal, the one who would remember, and, especially, she wanted to be the one who would make things come back to what they used to be.

 

As they should be.

 

It had been too many time since she began to live in darkness, so the fairy didn't see any more how much her actions were cruel and monstrous, nor until where she went finally, whereas she just wanted to protect her son.

 

She didn't do any distinction between good and evil, it didn't matter for her, even though before she wanted to fight the darkness for her son.

 

It was because of that that she did nothing to him, because even though Fiona, only human, disappeared under the Black Fairy, a part of her was still on the side of good, and still cared for Rumplestiltskin.

 

But today, it wasn't important for her, as she was waiting for her grand-son to wake up from his cursed sleep.

 

_§§§§_

 

Again, the spell was weakening this morning, and this time, the spirit of the former Lost Boy woke up completely and unconsciously, he fought against the spell. A fear took him then, as the feeling that something was not normal.

 

He was feeling good.

 

He felt _too_ good, and it didn't happen since a long time.

 

In fact, he finally realized what was wrong.

 

Neal was not alone, and it was the most weird thing ; there was a body against his. It was not Tamara, nor Emma, and even though he could have doubts toward this, it would had been easy to understand that it couldn't be the case.

 

Because this body was the one of a man, and it didn't surprise Neal that much, after all, him and Hook… yes, that was another story.

 

He didn't remember immediately who it was, his spirit was still lost between his present and past life, he couldn't remember.

 

He didn't want, in fact.

 

Almost despite himself, Neal had a sight full of calm, and, pulling Henry's head against him, he decided to go back to sleep.

 

No, he didn't want to know.

 

He didn't want to wake up.

 

_§§§§_

 

Fiona chuckled as she saw that her grand-son still refused to face reality, his spirit wanting both to fight and give up. She couldn't wait any more, waiting with impatience for the moment where he would be forced to finally see what happened to him.

 

But it wasn't time, and Fiona wanted to see another show, more interesting, an another awakening.

 

As she walked in front of Dr Hopper's office, she saw him, panicked, walking there, going round and round in circles. She frowned, as she didn't think about him.

 

Every people or almost in town could wake up, it depended on the curse and on people themselves, and she must confess to herself that she didn't believe that he would wake up. Entering without announcing herself, she then received the look full of anger of the man.

 

“You… you manipulated us, all of us. What you did to Henry… you made us think he was crazy… you…

 

\- Well, doctor Hopper, said the mayor in a soft and almost caressing voice, calm yourself.

 

\- Ho… how could I calm myself ? You took everything from us, you lied to us ! You will pay for all the things you did Fiona, you…”

 

The fairy made an annoyed sigh, then she agitated the hand, satisfied to see that her magic still worked well. Yes, the curse was not entirely performing, but it wouldn't last. When Archie would wake up, he would forget everything again, and forever, normally.

 

Yes, the mayor could fix her problems in a much more easy way.

 

But it would not have been that funny that way.

 

By the way…

 

Blue had the impression to receive a true slap in the face, as her memories of the other live she lived were mixed with her current one. She then started, not understanding what was happening to her.

 

But, unlike Neal, she didn't get back to sleep, and she stand up, awake, a little frozen.

 

Lost.

 

When she finally saw things clearer, her first reaction was anger, the second was fear.

 

The third ?

 

Disgust.

 

She saw herself then, as she was at that moment, naked, dirty, and she now wanted to vomit.

 

Because if her spirit revolted against this, her body didn't seem to complain.

 

She wanted to scream, but she didn't have the strength to do it, and tried to cover herself. Blue began to tremble, desperate, remembering everything.

 

Her attitude of submission toward the _Black Fairy_ , all the things the other one did to her, the torture, the manipulation, this certitude to be a _culprit_. To be punished for what she did, and she understood that it was a part of Fiona' punishment.

 

All of this made her fall, and she burst into tears.

 

All her thoughts were loosing themselves, mixing with the others, and she almost forgot why she was crying, trying with all her forces to _remember_. She couldn't forget, if she did it, if she _accepted_ her fate, then it would be over, and Fiona would have won.

 

But would it help her to do that, to have this certitude ?

 

How could she resist, as it could be so easy to forget ?

 

Her body hurt, and was trying to make her sleep, _forget_ , conditioned as it was by what Fiona did to it. She fought, of course, but broken as she was, she knew that she wouldn't do it for a long time.

 

She just hoped that Fiona would stay far from her.

 

But obviously, her wish wasn't granted.

 

_§§§§_

 

It was even better than she could have thought. Her enemy was there, broken and crying, hating herself and hating her too. This anger and this pain were invading all the cellar, and the fairy really enjoyed it.

 

There, she had her revenge, and it was more wonderful than anything else.

 

Admiring the fairy's body, she entered in the cellar, and she smiled as she saw Blue's body starting, almost without wanting it.

 

Walking next to her, she sat down next to the former amnesic person. Blue didn't have her powers any more, she could do nothing to her, and the thing was that, she was used to obey without saying anything to her guardian, and then she did nothing, almost appreciating the mayor's touch on her.

 

“So, Blue… what is happening to you ?”

 

The other fairy shivered ; she almost forgot how much the mayor's voice could be fascinating, and she almost wanted to let herself fall under her spell.

 

“You know it Fiona !” She whistled, enraged, looking up.

 

The Black Fairy's smile crossed her like an arrow, and she looked down, shameful, wanted desperately to apologize. She frowned, feeling the magic around her, and there, she understood, and her courage left her.

 

“So… you did it, right ?”

 

The other smiled even more.

 

“Yes, that's right.”

 

Softly, she explored again Blue's body, who didn't move, almost ready to give up, even making a little cry full of indignation as the hand left. Trying to be herself again, struggling against Fiona's magic, she jumped, and went far away from her.

 

“Don't touch me !”

 

The hypnotizing smile of the mayor was mocking her, as if she knew that she already won, and it was the problem.

 

It was the case.

 

“You're sure ? You weren't saying that, last time...”

 

A flash crossed Blue, as she remembered something like that, and she had a look of horror.

 

“You… you raped me ! She hiccuped.

 

\- I don't think that, Fiona whispered (even though it was not far from the truth, a thing Fiona didn't even realize), I just… made you see things in a different way, and I made you understand where your interest was.

 

\- By making me become your sex slave ?

 

\- Call that as you want, you can't deny that you liked it.”

 

It was something she couldn't deny, it was true, even though it hadn't been really her.

 

It was the truth.

 

And it scared her.

 

Her body was reacting to the Black Fairy, too much, and she tried to stay away from her, as much as she could, event though her will weakened more and more. She knew that it was a lost fight, that magic was too strong, and that herself was too weak.

 

And her spirit was not better, not after all the tortures she had to endure from Fiona.

 

Not as her body was used to it, and couldn't live without it.

 

She was lost, and she knew it.

 

It almost made her smile.

 

“So ?”

 

The more ironic thing in this, was that, for the first time, the other fairy was waiting for her consent, and Blue didn't see it as a mark of kindness, oh no.

 

It was the contrary.

 

Because, it was the interest.

 

That she gave up by herself, that she understood that it was more intelligent not to fight.

 

And there, just there, this monstrous woman would have completely won.

 

On her, on what she was, on her spirit and her body fighting against each other.

 

It would be the end, it would be over, she wouldn't be able to come back.

 

Because a person who would love the Hell in which she would have plunged herself in would do nothing to flee from it, even though her fate would be desperate.

 

The absurdity of her situation appeared clearly to her, and she almost burst into laughter.

 

She would have wanted to fight, but she couldn't.

 

_I am sorry…_

 

She was selling her soul to the Devil, or at someone similar, and her body started with impatience, understanding that everything was decided.

 

It was what she wanted, things to come back to what they were before, that Fiona took the control, and she cursed the other woman for making her feel these things.

 

Before she completely fell, she asked herself what would have happened if Fiona didn't fall into darkness, what would have been between them.

 

She would have wanted to know it, because, obviously, the fact that her _punishment_ had been organized that way didn't happen by chance.

 

Leaving these thoughts, she then plunged directly into Hell.

 

It was time, because she couldn't resist any more.

 

“Alright, she said, alright, anything you want.”

 

S he just wanted this pain and this shame to leave her alone, and she wanted  to be again in this state of happiness in which she was any time Fiona touched her, just wanting to feel her hands on her body. 

 

And she didn't care about the moral, and the other, or anything in which she ever believed before.

 

She wanted to come back in time, when the mayor helped her cure from her culpability by making it grow more and more. She wanted to obey again to the mayor, without any discussion, without suffering.

 

Just be hers forever.

 

_§§§§_

 

Fiona felt a deep excitation growing up in her, more and more, seeing how much Blue did become pathetic.

 

“Oh… for sure, darling. I'm okay with that.”

 

Blue sighed with relief, as the fairy's lips took hers again, and that Fiona get rid of her frustration.

 

D uring the centuries where she had been alone, Fiona had dreams about Blue, every nights, and, as she fell more and more in darkness, something woke up in her. 

 

H er hatred and her anger  grew up again and again, focusing on the  one who banished her, as she forgot Malcolm, as she thought he was dead, and didn't  care for Tiger Lily, who tried to help her.

 

This fairy, that she didn't see many times, and that she saw first as someone almost divine, angelic and magic, little by little, she hated her more and more, and if her purpose had been to cast her curse, she also wanted to get revenge.

 

Fairies don't know love, some of them don't, in fact, Fiona was an exception, and they didn't have any experience of sex. In Fiona's crazy spirit then grew up a profound desire, to make Blue pay through this way, to hurt her, to destroy her, and _make her love it_.

 

To destroy her, bring her into Hell, where she would have  never thought she would go, to make her loose herself.

 

It was that who helped her support this, that and the certitude to see her son again.

 

And at that moment, as she hurt Blue's body, who wanted more of this, she couldn't help but think that she did it.

 

But, unlike what Blue thought, her victory wasn't complete, oh no. Her fall needed to be admired and seen by someone else, that another person saw this.

 

Someone who believed in Blue, or at least, who did this

 

Fiona had a smile, and, before she was taken by pleasure, she found it.

 

Oh, it would be perfect…

 

Tinkerbell was walking in the streets, lost, not understanding why she remembered. The curse hadn't been broken, it was easy to see it, and she was afraid of the things she would find in the town.

 

She knew some things, as the fact that the one she could ask for help were dead, or didn't remember, but she told herself that she could go to see Blue. This one was locked up, and Tink could just think with horror to the things she may endured.

 

Where she was, Blue was in ecstatic state, and this, thanks to Fiona, who, sure of her entire loyalty and her unconditional love, gave her magic back, but a little changed, and Blue had a sight of real joy, as the dark magic was now in her, which made more difficult for her to resist.

 

She could get dress, but preferred to stay that way, naked and in disorder, waiting for the orders of the other fairy that came just then.

 

“My dear Blue, she said with perversity, don't you think that you're good the way you are ?”

 

With a happy look, the fairy nodded.

 

“There is a person in town named Tinkerbell.”

 

Blue frowned ; she was sure that she knew this name, but Fiona's hand on her right breast made her forget it.

 

“She is unhappy, desperate, just as you were before, before I saved you.”

 

Blue, savoring the caress, nodded again.

 

“I wish I could help her, but she doesn't trust me, and I need you to do something for me.

 

\- What, madam Mayor ?”

 

Oh, how it had been delicious to corrupt her, and how wonderful it would be to see her do the same thing on this little fairy.

 

This time, not hesitating any more, Fiona plunged again her hand between Blue's tights, who was barely listening to her.

 

“Bring her there, and show her how happy she could be in this place.”

 

Moaning, lost, and moved, Blue accepted immediately.

 

_§§§§_

 

She wanted to go outside naked.

 

As she heard it, Fiona burst into laughter, seeing with joy how much she changed the fairy's spirit, altering all the things in which she believed.

 

“I won't let you do that, even though I wish I could see it...”

 

T o make Blue, who used to be the more moral person of the town, being the most perverted one was sincerely joyful.  But she didn't want to let this happen ; she still had to show to the fairy that she had the control. 

 

“But, she said with a smile, I think that we can do something about that.”

 

With a gesture, she gave her some clothes, but Blue remarked that in reality, these one were just an illusion.

 

“There… you can leave now.”

 

Blue missed the mischievous smile of the fairy, as she was entirely taken by her desire to do things in a good way, wanting to execute her mission.

 

She perfectly knew what to do, and what to say, act as if she was normal, and as if the Black Fairy wasn't controlling her, as Fiona explained her what to say to Tinkerbell.

 

This last one didn't expect to see her former mentor.

 

“Blue ? What are you… how ?

 

\- I escaped, it wasn't easy, but I did it. Oh Tink, I am so happy to see you again.”

 

The fairy didn't see that it was a diversion made by her friend, just thinking that it was a sign that the curse was weakening, and she hoped, ignoring that it was vain.

 

They talked a little, but Tink finally became suspicious, and finally, she understood.

 

The magic.

 

Blue had magic, and it wasn't hers.

 

The green fairy had a terrified look, understanding that even her friend, that she loved since a long time, was lost too.

 

S he saw Blue's smile become a grimace, her outfit changed, and even before she could do anything, she fell into the arms of the fairy,  who now worked for Fiona.

 

As she came back to the prison, she went to the cellar, where the Black Fairy still was, who addressed her a happy smile.

 

“I did as you asked me… she was suspicious, so I had to make her sleep.

 

\- It's perfect Blue, you made a good job.

 

The fairy blushed because of the compliment.

 

“Well… now, take care of her.

 

“Yes, Madam Mayor.”

 

As she woke up, Tink stayed troubled for a time, under Fiona's look, looking at this from a far place, waiting to see how the fairy would act toward Tink.

 

She found this really funny, and pleasant, and she was happy that she thought about it. It was with Henry that she began to try to corrupt people through magic and sex (and manipulation and torture).

 

And it really worked, allowing her to submit these people to her will, and allowing herself too to satisfy herself.

 

Fiona went back to present.

 

Tink was lost, and her perplexity just grew up as she remarked that she was tied-up; and that Blue was there, in front of her.

 

“Untied me, she ordered her.”

 

Blue's look became sharp, and Tink shivered. It wasn't her friend, it wasn't her any more.

 

“I won't.”

 

O n the other side, Fiona then began to smile.

 

Now, they were going to play…

 

To be continued…

 


	3. Part 3 : What can we do now ?

“Why did you accept to become her ally ?

 

\- I don't know what you mean…

 

\- Oh, please Blue, said Tink, annoyed. Don't play the hypocrite, right ? You do know what I mean.

 

\- I don't, answered Blue with innocence (played or true), I just want to help you !

 

\- Help me ? The same way you helped me when you took my wings from me ?

 

As she saw the surprised air of the fairy, Tink understood that she didn't remember. She let her head fall, tired, seeing she already lost.

 

Then, a doubt took her.

 

“Wait a second… why do I remember ?”

 

She was talking with no purpose, more talking to herself, not waiting an answer. The fairy knew that she wasn't there by chance, and she didn't know which perverse spirit had this idea, but she had some ideas…

 

Before the curse, Blue and her talked about the Black Fairy, about what she would do, and about Blue's errors. In fact, the green fairy knew what Fiona could do.

 

But she would have never thought that she could turn upside down someone's spirit, especially Blue's.

 

One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed.

 

A nd then, fear took her.

 

How could she resist if the other one didn't do it ?

 

And especially… would it mean anything, as she was alone ?

 

A real and strong rage took her, linked to her incapacity to act.

 

“Show yourself Fiona ! She screamed. I know you're here, that must be. So. Do you like it ?”

 

S he was bitter, and angry too, and didn't care to stay calm or polite.

 

Blue had a strange light in her look, and Tink remarked then that her outfit changed, and became darker, looking like the Black Fairy's. Tink swallowed with difficulty, fascinated, she couldn't divert her look from her, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

 

Oh no. O _h no…_

 

Blue was outrageously sexy, and it had an effect on her, that she didn't want.

 

Then there was a silence, Blue had a smile on her lips, a carnivorous smile, and Tink really began to be afraid.

 

“So, you won't free me...”

 

Blue turned her head, and Tink sighed. The blue fairy slowly came next to her, under the afraid look of the prisoner.

 

“Don't worry, Blue whispered, very soon, you will not want to go.”

 

_§§§§_

 

 

All of this was  was taking an unexpected turn, and Tink was both affrayed and excited. She clenched her fists and grimaced, understanding that the magic that was surrounding her was just invading her.

 

T he fairy didn't have her powers any more, but she felt magic,  as she had been confronted to it all her life. Blue was just using black magic, and Tink wanted to scream.

 

The other fairy was close to her, too close, and when her hand put itself on Tink's cheek, this one shivered.

 

And then, without waiting, Blue kissed her.

 

Tink started, surprised, not knowing how to react, not knowing why her friend was doing that.

 

Her first reflex was to slap her, but her hands were tied up, and even though she was trying to struggle, she stayed then immobile, powerless.

 

Blue was smiling against her lips, feeling her resistance, knowing it wouldn't last.

 

The green fairy was trying to escape to it, feeling in a confuse way that if she succumbed to it (and she so wanted to do it !), she would be lost.

 

When Blue stick against her, Tink opened wide her eyes, and, instinctively, as she still didn't reply to the kiss, she bite the other woman's lip.

 

Surprised, the blue fairy walked away from her, and she began to smile again, satisfied. The other one looked at her in a choked way.

 

“You… you're naked !” She hiccuped, stupefied.

 

The spell was still there, so she didn't remark it, and had been taken by surprise. Blue, looking at herself, not really out of phase, shrugged.

 

She already knew it, in fact, she almost forgot that she was supposed to have clothes, and she had an idea. Her purpose, as Fiona', was to make Tink fall, and it was just a game for her.

 

“Yes, of course… What if you saw more of this ?”

 

B lue's smile became delighted as she saw Tink blush.

 

“You're… you're just crazy !”

 

I t was not a no, not really, and her look changed, as her spirit was more and more receptive to the magic's attacks. 

 

A nd Blue's seductive smile really didn't help her resisting.

 

Without waiting her to agreed, Blue again threw herself on her, and this time, Tink wasn't able to resist.

 

_§§§§_

 

A new victory was going to happen for Fiona, who definitely adored her new way to make fall people despite themselves.

 

She decided finally to act, seeing that Tink was succumbing little by little under Blue's assaults, moving with pleasure, but still resisting.

 

Fiona stand up next to Tink, who finally opened her eyes, and gave her an ironic look ; she was not duped, and knew what was going to happen to her.

 

The Black Fairy smiled, surprised ; she didn't expect the fairy to be that resistant. It was appreciable, she had to recognize it.

 

A nd also completely pointless… 

 

They then began kind of a duel, refusing to give up and divert the look, a look that Tinkerbell succeeded to support with pride. The fairy wanted to make her understand that she wouldn't surrender, that she would resist, even if the fairy _already won_.

 

And then, Fiona understood why she wanted to organize all of this, why she made it happen.

 

She didn't care about destroying or ruining Tinkerbell, who, as she didn't really suffer, still could fight, she still had the will to do it.

 

All of this had been for (well, against) Blue.

 

For two reasons, in fact.

 

So Blue would produce her own degradation, she would accept to embrace evil, so she would fall, go on the other side _willingly_.

 

And her loss and her defeat would be complete, resounding.

 

And the other reason was linked to who Tinkerbell was, someone who had been betrayed by Blue, but who still believed in her, and it was so _good_ , to see the other fairy destroy this one that way.

 

To do it so Tink would fall, this, Fiona didn't care, she had nothing against her.

 

But, to do it so it would happen because of Blue, _this_ , it was a fantastic thing.

 

Almost slowly, she passed her hand on Tinkerbell's forehead, who was still smiling, a sad and resigned smile.

 

“I hope you will have good dreams, she whispered to her.”

 

When she left, the two fairies were embracing each other, and they were happy of their fate.

 

_§§§§_

 

It hurt.

 

Oh bloody hell, it _really_ hurt.

 

Unlike the other inhabitants,  Dorothy hadn't been confronted to a curse before, then, when she had her memory back, with no warning, it wasn't a pleasant experience. 

 

She was alone, walking in the street, and it hit her.

 

She didn't scream, or fall, staying calm and firm, as her spirit was turned into a true maelstrom of confused and painful thoughts.

 

Some things became clearer after some minutes of reflection, except the reason why she seemed to be the only one to remember. And it was the case for Ruby, and even though the situation really sucked, she felt a wave of relief as she understood that at least, _they didn't take her from her_.

 

In fact, she didn't understand herself why she felt so desperate toward that situation, as she belonged to the one that the Black Fairy didn't hurt too much. She understood it as she faced Ruby again.

 

The one she loved lost all her friends, her memory, and even though her girlfriend was still with her, this curse stole many things from her. And the fact is that Dorothy had kind of a poor record with wicked witches, and she didn't want Fiona to escape from this.

 

A nd she was alone in this town, knowing no one, she didn't know with who she could talk.

 

She wasn't stupid, so she didn't go to see Fiona, knowing it wouldn't work, not knowing this one already knew that she remembered.

 

Accepting that she could nothing, she decided to wait, wait for something to happen, and it did.

 

Not a long time after that, Neal woke up too.

 

_§§§§_

 

It had been for real, and for the third time, as he was still in bed. This time, he fought, he resisted, despite what his spirit was trying to do.

 

Or his body. It doesn't matter.

 

The idea is that his spirit _didn't_ _want_ , instinctively, that he remembered, because of one thing.

 

His relationship with Henry, who, in Neal's spirit (non cursed one), was still his son, and that risked to destroy him. It was the reason one the young man still didn't wake up, despite the fact that the curse was more weak than ever. 

 

But this time, it wouldn't be that way, and when Neal remembered, this situation horrified him. Understanding more or less what happened, he became pale, despite his spirit still blurred.

 

His son.

 

His son (that wasn't his son any more) was just there, in his bed, _in his arms_.

 

And Henry tried to resist to it, to fight against it, to remember, and Neal understood some of his behaviours, and he wanted now to vomit.

 

He sink Henry, made him fall, collapse, and even though they weren't linked any more, it changed nothing.

 

He was the responsible of this, just as Fiona, they did this.

 

 _They_ were the monsters of the story.

 

Neal trembled, and, instinctively, Henry came closer to him. He tried to calm himself, and to his own horror, it was more simple than he would have thought.

 

H is body was reacting to the other man's, a little too more, in fact, and he was really feeling good, almost despite himself.  Everything was blurred in his spirit, he remembered, but it was difficult for him to join the two realities present in his memory, and succeed to see both of them as true.

 

Because, on a side, he was Henry's father, or at least, he used to.

 

But the fact is that, clearly, he was his lover too.

 

And it was really disturbing to reconcile these two contradictory visions. Henry was sleeping against him, and for a moment, Neal tried not to take into account the fact that he was his son, just admiring him without saying anything. He brushed his hairs with his hand, almost surprised to see how much he seemed to be peaceful, remembering how lost he seemed to be lost not a long time ago.

 

A nd Neal, who believed that he saved him, realized that he was the one who just sent him in Hell.

 

_Oh, Henry, I am sorry._

 

But despite that, a part of him didn't regret it, and he felt a wave of excitation non welcomed, as he remembered how he did it.

 

Then, Henry opened his eyes, turned in his direction, and smiled to him.

 

Then, at that precise moment, he fell.

 

And he knew.

 

He knew that he would tell nothing to him, that he would not make the truth appear again, because even if this relationship was really unhealthy on a certain point of view, there was something he couldn't deny, something Emma would discover too.

 

It made Henry happy, and Neal saw it as he saw his look full of joy and love. Moreover, it made him happy too, if you forgot for a time that he remembered.

 

Well… Well.

 

They were so fucked up.

 

And then, when Henry stole a kiss from him, Neal didn't try to escape from it, and he didn't want to. His body was taking control of him again, and his spirit was falling.

 

It didn't matter that it was bad or immoral.

 

The only thing that mattered was that his son was happy.

 

(And he couldn't deny that he loved this too.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Even though it had been hard at the beginning, his body had his reflexes back, and he slept with his son.

 

A gain.

 

You could have thought that they just did this, but it was wrong, and after that, Neal decided to go out to be able to breathe again, and think.

 

He was really troubled, because if what they were doing was wrong, a part of him was not disturbed by that, and he understood that the Black Fairy's magic was there, acting on him and he grimaced.

 

Alone and desperate, he walked, always seeing happy people, smiling, surrounded by a dark and putrid magic, a magic Fiona didn't try any more to hide, and that only the one who remembered could see.

 

He thought again about what he did, and he wanted to abandon, to give himself in this, and loose himself, as Henry did, loose himself in this immoral relationship. In fact, he realized rapidly that it was already the case, that he was the one who did all of this, and that it was just his fault.

 

Neal made a moan of despair, not knowing what to do any more, remembering but wanting to forget, defeated, but still wanting to fight.

 

Dorothy was not in a better state, wandering in town too, tormented for other reasons. She had a good life, right, but the other's was not, and it revolted her. She wanted to fight, but didn't know what to do.

 

T hey were both alone, seeing things other didn't, and, as they saw each other, they understood the truth.

 

They were not alone now.

 

The Granny's was a perfect place to talk, and with a grave air, Neal began to talk.

 

“So, you remember too ?

 

\- Yes, as you do, apparently. What do you remember ?

 

\- There is a curse, and we should do something against that.

 

\- But what ?

 

\- Kill the Black Fairy. It will surely break the curse.

 

\- In which way ?

 

\- I think I can take one of the magic objects my father has, it could work.

 

\- Do you think we can take her magic from her ?”

 

Neal grimaced.

 

“I don't think so. If we had squid ink, you could immobilize her, but there is not this there. I don't know another way.

 

\- We have to have a plan. To prepare ourselves. To find an occasion.”

 

Neal thought about it, and then, his look shined.

 

“I think that I have an idea.”

 

_§§§§_

 

A ball.

 

Fiona was going to organize _a_ _ball_. A true one, as in the Enchanted, and she didn't hide herself, as the theme was “fairy tales”.

 

Because, if you want to be ironic and do something absurd, you have to  g o  all out, no ?

 

Neal found it almost funny, in fact, and decided to go to it, not as Peter Pan (why would he do such a thing ?) but as the Huntsman.

 

Because, well, why not.

 

Henry chose the costume of Prince Charming, and, as he saw that, Neal wanted to smile and scream.

 

He did nothing, but now, he saw all the irony of the thing.

 

Just a Dorothy, Neal took a sword coming from Gold's shop, enchanted, and they prepared.

 

It would be difficult, but they wanted to believe it.

 

Dorothy, by pure auto-derision, disguised herself as the wicked witch of the West.

 

Because after all, why not !

 

And, knowing who she was, Neal couldn't help but smile. It was the night, and the ballroom was full of people, and, as he entered, Neal lost his smile.

 

Because, well, the tone was given, it was seen, and obviously, Fiona was never at a ball before.

 

Or, she decided not to respect the rules in it, and she turned it into an… orgy. Yes, it was that.

 

Yes, she definitely had a problem, or an obsession, or she just wanted to turn Storybrooke in a sort of a brothel, or something like that.

 

Or it was her way to do it so people of Storybrooke wouldn't revolt.

 

By the way, it was weird.

 

There was another reason, in fact, than the presence of the Black Fairy.

 

There was a _wolf_ in the room.

 

“Ruby ? Asked with surprise Dorothy.”

 

Fiona had a satisfied grin. Some seconds had been enough for them to be discovered by her, and, as she put a hand on the wolf's head, the mayor mocked the young woman.

 

“I am happy to see you, Dorothy, Neal. I know that you remember, and why you're here. Then, forget all your sorrows, and have fun.

 

\- Stay away from my girlfriend, Dorothy whistled then, furious, not taking into account the fairy's words.

 

By challenge, she approached the wolf from her, who stayed there, docile. Fiona was particularly beautiful this evening, and was with a… particular outfit.

 

“Wait a minute, Neal said. You stole one of the outfits of the Evil Queen ?”

 

It was the case, and even though it was a detail, it disturbed Neal, who had the impression of a story repeating again.

 

“I took it definitely from her… Don't act like children, please. Put your swords on the ground.”

 

They understood that all of this was absurd, but it didn't stop them from fighting against Fiona, who too had a sword.

 

In another story, they could have won, but it wasn't the case, even though they believed it, for a time, as they succeeded to hit her.

 

( And no one saw it, because, magic, and all these things…)

 

She stopped for a time, with an expression of pain on the face, as they hoped again.

 

Then, she burst into laughter, and the former cursed people didn't understand it. With a gesture, she made the weapons disappear, not being hurt.

 

“You lost, she said, mocking.”

 

_§§§§_

 

“And now, what are you going to do… kill us ?”

 

Fiona smiled at her former grand-son, and couldn't stop herself from going closer to him, as he froze, disturbed.

 

“No, of course no… or I couldn't do this.”

 

And then, she kissed him, smiling as she saw him walk away from her.

 

It was gratuitous, it's true, but if there was something the fairy decided to do since she was in Storybrooke, it was to follow her urges, and she wanted to do this.

 

A nd it was really funny to see him that way, so confused.

 

“What to you want ? Asked Dorothy, worried to see _her_ wolf so close to the fairy.

 

\-  That you forget… again. And that you decide it.

 

\- Or ?

 

\- Oh… well, this dear Ruby will end bad… really bad.”

 

It would be death, simply.

 

It was just blackmail, nothing more, and Dorothy's rage grew up as she saw how much Ruby seemed to be close to the fairy.

 

Just as her fear too, at the simple idea of losing her True Love.

 

She had no other choice or solution.

 

Just as all of them, she was trapped, without being able to do anything.

 

She was at the mercy of the Black Fairy.

 

Because she was going to say yes, obviously, and Neal just as Fiona knew it.

 

What else could she do ?

 

“I guess I don't have any other choice…

 

\- You do, deary. It depends if you do the good choice or not.

 

\- Alright, I accept. Make me your thing, erase my memory, let me go with Ruby, and _stay away from my family_.

 

Fiona smiled again, with her same unbearable smile.

 

\- Yes, of course.”

 

As it was made, she made the two women disappear, as Ruby (who was now human, thanks to the cloak), and she turned herself in Neal's direction.

 

“Well… here we are.”

 

_§§§§_

 

“You know what Fiona ? Go fuck yourself ! It's the only thing I have to say.”

 

A silence followed this declaration both angry and crude, and Fiona rolled her eyes.

 

“You know, it would be easier that way.

 

\- Why ? Why are you doing this ?

 

\- What do you mean ?

 

\- Spare us. You didn't kill us, you didn't erase our memory after we remembered. Why didn't you do it. ?

 

\- It's funnier that way. And, it works better.

 

\- How ?

 

\- A spirit giving up and accepting to fall is easier to manipulate than a one still fighting. Why do you think Henry didn't remember ?”

 

O h, yes… it was true. 

 

“Analyse the situation together… you're alone, you remember, and it's painful for you.

 

\- Yes and I… _this_ … I slept with my son.

 

\-  He is not your son any more, not in this reality, you should enjoy what you have instead of complaining. 

 

\- Shut up, right ? And why am I listening to you ?

 

\- Because I am the one who can take your sufferings from you.”

 

And then, magic acted, stopping Neal from moving, as he tried to escape, in vain, and that Fiona came closer to him, ready to make him fall with _her_ way.

 

After Henry, Blue, and other, it was Neal's turn.

 

(Yes, this woman is unhinged…)

 

She didn't care if someone saw her, and with what was happening there, it didn't matter.

 

And it had already been said that the Black Fairy had _no_ reserve, so more or less…

 

What interested her, it was that Neal was looking at her at first with fear, and then as magic (which is able to do anything, but the thing is that this dear fairy has all the powers, so… well) embraced him in a protective and destructive hug, he stopped to fight.

 

A  last light of revolt appeared in the Lost Boys eyes, mixed with anger and distress.

 

“Well.. I have to congratulate you, he said with a bitter and ironic ton. I would say that you won.

 

\- You're wrong Neal… I won since a long time… since the day Emma Swan killed herself, she added with sadism.”

 

She didn't miss the light of pain and hatred in his eyes, and she almost laughed of it.

 

The last coherent thought Neal had was that this woman was really crazy, lost into darkness, and that no one could ever save her.

 

And with this, she was going to take them in her madness, and her twisted logic.

 

When she kissed him, he replied to it too, despite a feeling of disgust, that was rapidly destroyed, as the kiss continued, and that Neal forgot more and more his doubts, and his hatred, that were replaced by pleasure, and relief.

 

He forgot.

 

He forgot that this woman was supposed to be his grandmother.

 

He forgot all the things she did, the darkness, the horror, the death.

 

He forgot everything, for a time, and he gave up.

 

He gave up, completely, just as Henry did before him.

 

It was better that way, right ?

 

It couldn't have been better for him, as a happy ending.

 

Or as a happy life…

 

The END

 

 

 


End file.
